A MODERN DAY ROMEO AND JULIET
by jackrules156
Summary: Sonny Efron the oldest member of the Efron Family falls in love with a member of her family's biggest rival this is my first time posting so sorry if it sucks
1. Star crossed lovers

A mafia story

Many people believe that the mafia has disappeared but those people are wrong deep in the underground of Las Vegas is two of the infamous families. The Jonas's and the Efron's. They were inside a warehouse that belonged to the Jonas family.

There they stood the two families Kevin Jonas was tall curly hair and stood next to his oldest son Chad. Chad was 17years old not very tall but not short either he had medium length hair and green eyes. Next to him stood his slightly younger brother Joe he was the tallest child and was probably the most immature he was a fun person to be around who took would take everything someone said and somehow make it sexual. Miley the youngest sister stood next to him. She was nice kind and Tyler's best friend.

On the other side of the room stood the Efron's. Zac their father was tall handsome and had short brown hair. Next to him stood his oldest child Sonny she was medium height, with long hair that went down to her waist. Cody and Alex and Nick who were triplets stood next to her and next to them stood their youngest sister Selena.

"did you bring the money Jonas" Zac asked eagerly "Did you bring the stuff Efron I wont have you cheat me out again." Kevin snapped Zac slid the briefcase with the drugs which Kevin would then later sell. "good it's all here" Kevin said and slid a briefcase over with 10,000 dollars. "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL HERE JONAS YOUR 5,000 DOLLLARS SHORT" Zac shouted angrily. "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A THING" Kevin shouted back.

Zac snapped his fingers and The Triplets pulled out sub-machine guns and pointed them at Miley. Chad stood in front of Miley. "dad give them the money NOW" Chad snapped "but…." Kevin started. Chad grabbed the remaining money in a separate briefcase and tossed it to them. "Thank you" Zac grabbing Alex's gun and shooting Miley in the leg. "MILEY" Chad said catching her "oww Chad it hurts" Miley whimpered

"DAD THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR HE GAVE YOU THE MONEY." Sonny shouted "Sonny Devonne don't ever speak to me like that again." Zac warned. Sonny ran over and helped Miley up watching her father leave. "I'm so sorry about my father trying to screw you over I've told him before to stop doing it" Chad said to Sonny. "It's okay I'm sorry about your sister I'm Allison but call me Sonny." "I'm Chad ." He said as he looked into her eyes "SONNY LET'S GO" Zac shouted and Sonny ran out after her father. "Joe go get Miley to DR. Larrabee " Chad said. "that's a good idea" Joe said picking miley up and running to the Limo.


	2. The two families

A few days later Miley was wearing a brace around her leg as she sat in her desk listening to . Dr. Larabee was a very good friend of the Jonas family he taught the children and anybody in the gang who was injured went to see him and would take care of them. He was a tall African american man with a shaved head and glasses.

Chad sat next to Miley doing what he loved most which was drawing he wasn't sure what it was about drawing that he loved. Was it the fact that nothing had to make sense? Was it that he could draw whatever his heart was screaming at him at the moment. Yeah it has to be both of these things that made him love it so much.

"Hey Chad what did you get for number 3" Joe asked "huh uhm I don't know just a second." Chadsaid setting his picture aside and grabbed his answers. " Chad this is that Sonny girl isn't it." Miley asked looking at his picture. Miley was the only one in the family actually understood Chadler. She knew things he couldn't tell anyone else and vice versa. "yeah it is ever since that moment our eyes met I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. "oooh Chad's in love with a girl" Joe said smirking "do you want me to shove my fist down your throat." Chad snapped.

"Sonny's gonna want more than that shoved down her throat." Joe laughed "Really Joe Really why do you have to be so immature." Miley said groaning "enough you three" Larabee said angrily "Chad can I see your homework for chapter 7" he continued "um yeah about that I forgot it." "that's it come with me and bring your picture we're going to have a talk with your father about this." "oooh your in trouble" Joe said tilting the chair on its back legs. As Chad passed he kicked the legs making him fall on his back. "don't mess with me Joseph" Chad laughed as he walked with Larabee to his Father's office.

Kevin sat at his desk doing paperwork "ahhh good morning Doctor Larabee what brings you here on this fine morning." Kevin said filing away the papers. "I wanted to talk to you about your son he never comes to class prepared he is always sharing a book with his sister, and he never does his homework. I'm sick of it and when he I'm talking he spends the time drawing" he said slapping the picture he'd drawn of Sonnyon the table. "thank you Dr. I will talk to him about this right now you may leave" Kevin said looking at the picture getting angrier each second.

"ALRIGHT I'M NOT HAPPY AT ALL I COULD LIVE WITH YOU NOT CARING ABOUT SCHOOL AND WANTING TO BE AN ARTIST BUT I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOU FALLING FOR THAT EFRON GIRL YOU GOT THAT YOUNG MAN." "BUT DAD THAT'S NOT FAIR." Chad shouted back. "LIFE'S NOT FAIR besides I have already arranged for you to marry Taylor from the swift family." his father shot back. " I'm not going to marry her she's a slut and frankly I'd rather marry Miles" Chadsaid flat out. "whatever go to your room and get ready we're going to a par Chad over at the swift's mansion unfortunately since The swift family is also friends with the Efrons we'll be seeing them there." Kevin said waving his hand dismissing his son.

Meanwhile Sonny, and her siblings were cruising through town in their convertible. "hey sonny you've been awfully quiet the whole ride what's wrong." Selena asked "Huh nothing Sel just thinking about something" Sonny said sighing happily. "ooooh someone has a crush" Alex teased from behind the wheel. "who is it Sonny" Nick asked "I'm not telling you guys." "aww come on Sonny you can trust us." Cody shouted "no way" "please Sonny you can tell me you can trust me" Selena said looking at her with pleading eyes. "ok I'll tell you" Sonnywhispered in Selena's ear "you know Chad Jonas well ever since we met a few days I haven't been able to get him off my mind."

"omg Sonny if dad or one of the boys finds out I don't even want to know what will happen but it wont be pret Chad" selena whispered back. "you know that par Chad over at Taylor's I heard rumors his father is forcing him to marry her maybe I can get a chance to meet him if I go Taylors already told both our father's that Swift Manor is neutral and won't put up with any fighting." Sonnysaid getting an idea.

"Sonny your just asking to be disowned" Selena said quietly. "come on selly please help me with this I've never asked you for anything" "you borrowed 20 dollars from me an hour ago" "aww come on not the point" "fine I'll help you but there's no way his father will let you near him." Selena said "duh didn't you read the invitation it's a masquerade so all I need to do is wear a mask and no one will know it's me." "okay okay geez your pushy when you're in love in aren't you."


	3. The Party

Hours later Chad walked into Swift Manor with his brother and sister Joe and Chad were wearing tuxedos and Miley was wearing a bright red dress. "Hey Ty you look good in a tux" Taylor said smiling. Taylor was the only daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Swift she usually wore jeans and a t-shirt but on this rare occasion she was wearing a white dress and she was about as fond of her marrying Chad as he was of marrying her. "Hey Tay" Chad said quietly. Taylor kissed him softly, "why did you do that we both don't wanna be married and you know it." Chad said confused " I know but do you wanna piss our parents off I don't want a feud to start between our families" Taylor said. "good point" Chad said kissing back reluctantly.

"May I just say your brother looks incredibly hot in a tuxedo" Taylor said biting her lip. "you're the only reason he even came here" Chad said back "I'll see you later" Taylor said hugging him then running over to Joe. The lights suddenly went out and a singles spotlight shined on Sonny as she walked in wearing a long black dress and a mask over her face her hair in long curls that bounced as she walked down the steps. Chad's jaw dropped as he saw possibly the most beautiful girl in the world walk down the stairs. He walked over to her as a slow song came on and offered his hand "may I have this dance." He asked " Yes you may" Sonny said taking his hand and they walked to the center of the dance floor the spotlight shined on them as people circled around them. They moved as one as though they had been dancing together for years and both enjoying every second of it. About halfway through the song they were no longer the only ones dancing and they could finally talk without anyone getting suspicious.

" You look beautiful tonight Sonny" Chad said quietly "h…how did you know" Sonny asked shocked "I'm an artist it's my job to notice tiny details like the fact your wearing the same earrings you wore when we met" Chad said looking deeply into her eyes. "wow that's sweet" Sonny said leaning in to kiss him. Chad leaned in the rest of the way and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Sonny pulled away "wow that was…" "amazing" Chad said finishing her sentence.

"I wish we could be together but…" Sonny started "I know our parents hate each other" Chad finished. " hand me your phone I'm gonna put my number in your in so you can call and text me anytime" Sonny said handing him her phone so he could put her in it. "okay" Chad said smiling. Across the room Alex handed Miley a drink that he had spiked with alcohol.

"here have another " he said handing the now drunk Miley another drunk. "No more drinks I want you" Miley said kissing him lustfully. "wanna join me upstairs" Alex said "oh hell yeah" Miley said pulling him up the stairs. They went into the first room they could find and Miley pushed Alex onto the bed and pulled his pants off and sliding her panties off from under her dressed. Miley climbed straddled him and winced in pain as he broke her barrier. Slowly she began moving up and down the pain turning into pleasure. Meanwhile downstairs Chad had found Joe.

"hey bro have you seen Miles" "yeah I saw her pulling some guy up the stairs I think our sister is turning into a woman." Joe said chuckling "WHAT AND YOU LET HER GO SLEEP WITH SOME RANDOM GUY" Chad shouted angrily. "yeah whats the big deal" "you and I will talk about this later" Chad said running up the stairs and into the room Alex and Miley room. Miley was still on top of Alex moaning, Chad picked her up grabbed her clothes and dressed her quickly and ran to the limo carrying her. "Chad I don't feel good" Miley said resting her head in his lap as they rode home.


	4. Friar Laurence and the first phone call

They arrived at the mansion and Chad laid miley down on the bed and laid next to her. Miley cuddled into his chest just like she did when she was younger. Chad then slowly cried himself to sleep. The next morning Chad was quiet which was unusual usually he spent the day in class talking to miley but today he didn't even leave his room. He had his paints out and a blank canvas and was pouring his heart out on to the canvas. He was just about finished when knocked on the door.

" Chad can I come in" He asked in his most sincere voice. "I guess" Chad said not looking up from his painting. " I saw you weren't in class today and then I asked Miley what was wrong and she said she didn't know she hadn't seen you all day so I figured something was wrong." said sitting on the bed. "I just have a lot on my mind right now." Chad said tears appearing in his eyes. " what's wrong you can trust me" Dr. Larabee said. "I only trust 2 people in this world Joe and Miley cuz I know they won't go talk to dad" Chad snapped. "I promise I will not tell your father unless it puts you or anyone else in danger." Larabee said quietly

"okay well if you tell dad it will put me and someone else in danger so you can't tell." Chad said splashing paint on the canvas. "okay whats going on" Larabee replied " You know that girl Sonny Efron ?" Chad asked sitting in a chair across from the doctor. "yeah what about her" He asked rubbing the stubble on his chin. "well she and I we're in love" Chad confesed. "I see and if your parents were to find out it would make things really bad for the families." Larabee said thoughtfully "yeah" Chad said

"well I can help I'm sure you read the book I assigned a month ago you know Romeo and Juliet" Larabee said "no I couldn't get past the first page" Chad replied "okay I understand the book is very hard to read in the original Shakespearean text anyways there was a character named Friar Laurence who was the only one who knew about the relationship between Romeo and Juliet and he did it so he could try to end the feud between the Montagues and the Capulets and I feel that you and sonny having a relationship could end this ridiculous feud between the families." Larabee said "you'd really do that?" Chad asked shocked

"yes I would I can arrange meetings between you too and your father will never know" Larabee replied "thanks there is one other thing on my mind" Chad said anger flowing through his body. "whats that Chad" "Alex Efron gave Miley some drinks that were spiked with alcohol and she got drunk and then they went upstairs and…and…" Chad said tears flowing down his face. put his hand on his shoulder "I understand take some time for yourself and for this girl and relax okay don't worry about your homework I understand how stressed you are if you ever need someone to talk to I'm available." Larabee said Chad's phone rang and Sonny's name and picture popped up.

"I'll just leave you be" Larabee said walking out. Chad picked up the Phone hey Sonny" he said smiling "hey wanna get together tonight" Sonny asked "I'd love that but where can we meet" Chad asked. "Meet me at the sahara go to the presidential suite they won't ask questions I run the hotel it was a birthday present from my dad." Sonny said. "wow sounds great I'll be there in half an hour"


	5. the first date

Chad grabbed his duffel bag from his closet and he pulled out a change of clothes from his drawers and his sketch book. Then he walked out of the mansion and waiting right outside the front door was his limo. He climbed into the back seat "where are you going this time of night sir" his driver James asked. "take me to the flower shop first and then to the sahara." Chad said buckling his seat belt

"yes sir" James said as he pulled out of the mile long driveway. Chad put on a pair of sunglasses and a black hoodie and put the hood over his head. James pulled up in front of the flower shop and Chad stepped out and walked in. The attendant was singing happily to herself as she worked on arrangements in the back. Chad rang the bell "just a second" the attendendant said putting a rose in the bouquet. She walked out "hi welcome to osment flowers how can I help you" She said a smile on her face. "hey em it's me" chad said lifting his sunglasses up showing her his eyes.

"oh hey chad whose the special girl" Emily said "her name's Sonny" "whats wrong with her." Emily said immediatly "whats that supposed to mean" Chad snapped. "well every girlfriend you've dated had some sort of problem like Kate she had the prosthetic leg, then Hannah looked almost exactly like your sister which made things just awkward." "ok, ok i get it and there is nothing wrong with this one well not physically or mentally her last name is the problem." chad said quietly "what is it" "efron" Chad replied."ahhh i see how that could be a problem" Emily said handing him the flowers "yeah well thanks for the flowers and give Miley a call okay she really needs a friend right now" Chad said handing her the money.

"okay i will and keep your money this one's on the house." Emily said handing the money back to him. "thanks em" Chad said walking out of the shop, he climbed back into the limo and James drove him to the Sahara."I'll call you when it's time to pick me up and if my dad asks I'm at Taylor's" Chad said as he walked inside and onto the casino floor. he wandered the maze of poker tables, slot machines, and craps tables when he finally found Sonny waiting by the elevator. "hey sonny I got something for you" Chad said handing her the bouquet of white roses. " these are beautiful Chad thanks" Sonny said kissing him softly.

"No problem so what do you want to do" Chad said taking her hand. "come on we'll go to my personal suite" Sonny said pulling him onto the elevator. "so how did you tell your dad you were coming here." "i didn't I just left but i told my driver to tell him i was at Taylor's house." They arrived at Sonny's suite "I brought something i wanted to show you." Chad said pulling out his sketch book he flipped it open to one his most recent drawings of her. "wow Chad this is amazing have you tried selling your art." "no my drawings aren't good enough" Chad said as he flipped to a clean page and started sketching another picture of sonny. "want me to pose for you" sonny asked "yeah sit up and cross your legand put your righand on your leg". "sonny did as he asked and 20 minutes later he finished a rough sketch of her.

"now that i've finished the rough sketch you can relax." "thank god" she said relaxing her body. Chad laughed "shut up my body is stiff" Sonny laid on the bed "will you lay with me" Sonny asked. Chad smiled and laid next to her under the covers. Sonny cuddled into his chest and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around her. He stroked her hair softly as she drifted off to sleep.


	6. Love that lets go

Chapter 6 Love that Lets go

Chad woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. He yawned and realized he was alone. "Sonny are you here" Chad called. "Yeah I'm on the balcony eating

pancakes" Sonny said walking into the room "want some" She said offering him a bite "no thanks I don't eat breakfast." Chad yawned then his phone rang "Hello" "hey Chad sorry to cut your time with Taylor short but I need you and Joe to go meet one of the Efrons to make an exchange"Kevin said

"ugh why I have to go which of member" "Alex the oldest of the triplets" "okay I'll go

tell Joe I'll meet him at the warehouse" Chad said hanging up "who was that Chad" sonny asked. "that was my dad I'm meeting your brother alex to make an exchange." Chad replied kissing Sonny deeply

"I'll try to make sure things go smooth" "just try to be safe okay." An hour later Alex was standing across from Joe and Chad, "Did you bring the stuff" Joe asked holding the briefcase full fo money. "yeah here" Alex said sliding them the briefcase full of drugs.

Chad opened the briefcase allright it's all here"

"of course it is we don't cheat our customers like your dad does." "hey alex shut up okay before I make you." Joe said angrily "oh you mean like how I made your sister scream like a pig when I fucked her." "excuse me" Joe snapped "oh Chad didn't tell you yeah I porked your sister man was she good for a virgin."

Joe ran up and punched Alex in the face. "JOE STOP" Chad yelled pulling him away from Alex. Joe pulled himself free and charged at Alex again. Then alex pulled out his small stiletto knife and stabbed Joe in the stomach. "NOOO JOE" Chad said rage flowing through his body. He picked up a nearby bat and started walking toward Alex slowly. "what are you doing with that bat" Alex said backing up slowly.

"I'm gonna make you pay for hurting my family."Chad swung the bad making it connect with his face. "AWW FUCK THAT HURT" Chad continued to swing the bat over and over until there was mush where Alex's head used to be.

"Joe say something" Chad said picking up the body "it hurts Chad" "I know bro hang on we're gonna go see ." An hour later they were sitting in a room Joe connected to a heart monitor. "Chad I don't wanna lose him" Miley said tears in her eyes. " I know Miles but you have to let go said he's not going to make it." Chad said kissing Miley's head. "Chad sing me that song Joe used to sing to me when mom died."

"_sometimes I couldn't hear what you tried to tell mei thought I knew all I needed to know I didn't understand that the doors you would open could take me to somewhere I wanted to go I can be strong for you now you taught me how I learned from you that I do not crumble I learned that strength is something you choose all of the reasons to keep on believeing there's no question that's a lesson I learned from you. You know where to find all of my hiding places there are and there are no secrets from you I can keep you let me know how you feel the good and the punches but I nevere knew that kind of honesty I'm grateful for all of the times you opened my eyes." _

Chad stopped singing and looked and Miley was asleep. "Joe I'm sorry this had to happen man." Chad said to Joe who was now limp and lifeless and then a loud beep echoed through the room and tears immediately came to his eyes knowing his little brother had died and it was his fault.


	7. confessions,grandchildren, broken hearts

Chapter 7

"It wasn't your fault chad" Miley said tears in her eyes. "it was mine if I hadn't drank that night then I wouldn't have slept with him and Joe would still be alive," Chad pulled his sister into a hug. "it wasn't your fault either I could have stopped him" "Chad I need to tell you something." Miley said looking down. "whats wrong you can tell me anything." Chad said " you know how I've been feeling sick lately, well Emily suggested I take a pregnancy test and… and…"She couldn't finish her sentence and she burst into tears. "shhh things are gonna be okay" chad said holding her close "D…Daddy's going to disown me when he finds out" "no he won't I promise" Chad said

"I wanna keep it Chad." Miley said touching her stomach "do you want to go tell dad or keep it between us." "Will you come with me when I do" "of course I will you're my baby sister I will always be there for you." Chad said Then Chad's phone rang. "hello" "Chad did you hear what happened my brother was beaten to death." Sonny said sniffling. "I know Sonny can we meet somewhere I need to talk to you about that." "yeah meet me at the I hop across the street from the public school in an hour."

"okay love you short stack" "why are you calling me short stack" "because you love to eat short stacks of pancakes that's my nickname for you if you like "I love it see you later c-bear that's my nickname for you" Sonny said hanging up. "come on Miley let's go talk to Dad." They walked into their dad's office Kevin was sitting staring at a picture of Joe tears in his eyes. "At least he's with Mom now" Miley said hugging her father. "hey sweetie" Kevin said pulling her close and kissing her head. Chad smiled "Daddy can I tell you something important" Miley said on the verge of tears "of course you can sweetie" "Daddy I'm… I'm… pregnant" Miley said tears flowing down her cheeks.

"WHAT WHO'S THE FATHER" Kevin shouted the veins in his neck bulging as if they were about to explode. "Don't worry I already took care of the father he's the one who killed joe" Chad said hugging Miley close "you mean one of the efrons?" Kevin asked "yeah but it wasn't her fault Alex got her drunk and took advantage of her Joe attacked him when he found out." Chad explained as Miley cried harder. "I'll call Larabee and he do an abortion" "DADDY NO I'M NOT GETTING AN ABORTION" Miley snapped angrily "you get an abortion or I'm disowning you" Kevin warned. "FINE THEN I GUESS YOU'RE DISOWNING ME BECAUSE I'M KEEPING THIS BABY."Miley shouted tears pouring down her face then she ran out of the room. "Dad you can't do that she's 15 and she's scared she just lost her brother" Chad said "I know but I refuse to have a grandchild that is part Efron." Kevin said running his hand through his hair.

"What started this feud anyways you've never told us" "well I guess your old enough to know well believe it or not Zac and I use to be best friends and we both loved the same girl you're mom and he got angry and said that our family would pay after she chose me over him. Well after Miley born we had to make an exchange with Zac and your mom came with me and things went wrong he killed you're mom and I never forgave him for that and that's how this feud started that bastard killed your mother." Kevin finished the story and slammed his fists on his desk in anger.

"I gotta go dad I told Taylor I'd meet her for breakfast" Chad said wiping his tears away. "okay I'll call you if I need help with your sister" Kevin said walking up to Miley's room. Chad walked out and went to IHOP and found Sonny eating a plate of pancakes. "hey short stack" Chad said sitting across from her. "hi C-bear what did you want to say about my brother's death."

"well about that I know who killed him" Chad said looking down at his feet "who killed him Chad I need to know" "It was me I killed your brother" Chad confessed. "please be lying to me Chad" Sonny said tears in her eyes. "I'm not he killed my brother and I got mad and… and… I beat him to death." Sonny picked up the plate with her pancakes and shoved it in his face. "I HATE YOU DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN YOU MURDERER." Sonny said and walked out.


	8. Need A Little Love

Chapter 8

Need a little love

Chad stood in the middles of Ihop drenched in sweet sticky syrup. Sonny ran out of the restaurant and climbed into her limo with tears in her eyes. Meanwhile Miley was laying on her bed crying her eyes out when she heard a knock on the door. "hey miles how you feeling" Emily said softly. "how does it look like I'm feeling I'm 15 and pregnant." Miley snapped tears in her eyes. "things are going to turn out just fine okay" Emily said hugging her tightly.

I just feel so alone" "hey look at me you're never alone you have me and Chad we'll always be there for you" Emily said looking into Miley's ocean blue eyes. Miley looked into hers and she got the feeling that she and Emily were the only two people in the world. Miley leaned in and gave her a soft passionate kiss. Miley laid back on the bed and they began to make out when Chad walked in. "WHOA what the heck is happening" Chad said his eyes wide with shock.

Emily and Miley looked up and at Chad "shit Chad" Miley mumbled. "No seriously what's happening Miley do you… you know love her" Tyler asked Miley looked at him then looked at Emily and hugged her "I do Chad I really do" Miley said. "Come here baby sis" Chad said pulling her into a hug "how did things go with Sonny"Miley asked quietly "I don't want to talk about it" Chad replied

Can't you talk to her" Miley asked "No use she doesn't ever want to see me again well there is one bright side I'm getting married in a matter of months so it's not like I'll be alone and Taylor and I don't totally hate each other who knows I could probably find a different girl and she could find another guy and we could live together but you kinda cheat on each other what am I saying" Chad said slapping himself in the face. "Miley love is a precious thing don't let it go" Chad said as he went back to his room.

Miley looked at Emily and smiled and kissed her deeply. Emily smiled and kissed her back turning the kiss into a full out make out session. Miley ran her fingers through Emily's blonde hair sliding her tongue in her mouth. Emily ran her hands down to the hem of Miley's shirt and took it off revealing a dark blue push up bra. "You are so beautiful Miley" Emily said kissing around her bra.

iley's breathing grew heavier and took off Emily's shirt and began kissing her neck while she took off her bra. Emily reached down and took off Miley's bra and took one of them into her mouth sucking lightly getting turned on by the moans coming from the brunette beneath her. Emily started kissing her way down Miley's stomach and slid off her pants and began kissing her inner thighs. Emily slid off Miley's soaking panties and tossed them to the floor and began rubbing Miley's wet sex softly with her fingers teasing her. "Emily please don't tease" Miley moaned.

Emily responded by slipping her tongue deep inside Miley. "uh E…Em it feels so good" Miley moaned as she arched her back rubbing her breasts. Emily looked up and smirked at her and slid a finger inside her and massaged her walls earning more moans from the brunette.

Finally a few seconds Miley came hard. Emily smiled and crawled up next to her kissing her softly and cuddled up next to her. "did you enjoy that" Miley nodded and fell asleep in Emily's arms. Meanwhile in Chad's room His radio was cranked up as he listened to Brad Paisly and worked on his picture of Sonny.


	9. One and The Same

Chapter 9

Sonny slammed the door as she entered the her large mansion. She walked into the living and flopped on the couch tears in her eyes. She ran her hands over the leather and began crying again. Selena walked into the room and sat next to her. "What's wrong sonny how'd things go with Chad" Selena asked "it went horrible he's the one who killed Alex" Sonny said beginning to feel more tears stream down her cheeks. Selena grabbed her sister and pulled her into a comforting hug. "hey come on now look remember that song we started writing together let's go finish it you love to write music when you're sad and upset." Selena said pulling Sonny into their recording studio. " I don't know Sel I don't really feel like writing." Sonny said "you have no choice okay so we left off at about here." Selena said pointing to a spot on the paper, about an hour later they had finished writing the song and the music had already been recorded they stepped into the booth and put on the headphones on and Selena hit play with the nearby remote. The music blared through the headphones and Selena took the first line and began to sing "_you come from here I come from there you rock out in your room I rock the world premiere. We're more alike than anybody could ever tell._ Sonny jumped just in time to sing her part. _"Friday we're cool Monday we're freaks sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak but we can get up and let loose and LOL"_ Then they both sang together "_It may seem cliché for me to wanna say but you're not alone. And you call me uncool but it's a simple fact I still got you're back. We're one and the same we're anything but ordinary. One and the same I think we're almost legendary. You and me the perfect team chasin down the dream we're one and the same. The two continued to sing until the music stopped. "How do you feel now Sonny" Selena asked " I miss chad" Sonny replied tears still in her eyes. "well It's a bit late to take him back he and Taylor are getting married in a week the invitations for you and one guest" Selena said. "I can't do this Sel I can't go to the wedding how can he expect me to go" Sonnay asked "Maybe he just cares about you ad maybe he's giving you a chance to get him back" Selena said "how could I get him back at his wedding" "you could always just say I object but then that would announce to the world you're in love and would worsen the feud but hey people do crazy things when they're in love." Selena said "I don't know " Sonny said._


End file.
